Sprinkle
| Type = Companion | Actor = Matthew Mercer | First = | Appearances = | Last = | Count = 21 | AppID = Sprinkle | Pre-StreamApp = false | SpecialsApp = false | C1App = false | C2App = false | C3App = false | C4App = false | C5App = false | C6App = false | C7App = false | C8App = false | C9App = false | C10App = false | C11App = true | C12App = true | C13App = true | C14App = true | C15App = true | C16App = true | Name = Sprinkle | AKA = | CreatureType = Beast | Race = Weasel | Class = | Age = | Alignment = | Languages = | Status = Alive | DeathReason = | DeathEp = | Place = | Family = | Connections = Jester (owner) | Profession =Pet | StatsRef = | Level = | FanArt = }} is a crimson weasel pet of Jester Lavorre. As an NPC, is played by Matthew Mercer. Description Appearance Sprinkle is a small, red-furred weasel. Personality The Mighty Nein's dangerous adventures across many varied environments have hardened Sprinkle, making him twitchy and paranoid. As Jester knows very little about weasels and often forgets that Sprinkle is even on her person, Sprinkle is also sleep-deprived and emaciated, making him aggressive towards his owner. Biography Background Prior to Jester's ownership, Sprinkle was owned by travelling pet salesman Kestiff Drudy. 'Notable Appearances' The Mighty Nein passed a pet salesman on the road between Zadash and Nicodranas. Beau and Jester split the cost of a blink puppy they named Nugget. Jester bought Sprinkle on her own. ' ' During down time as the Ball-Eater traveled from the Gravid Archipelago to Nicodranas, Jester taught Sprinkle to fetch small items for her. ' ' Jester decided to make a weasel nest for Sprinkle in the tree on top of their tower and then forced him into it against his will. He was last seen, clearly very unhappy, hissing at her. Relationships Jester Lavorre Jester is Sprinkle's owner. He rides on her shoulders, hiding in her hood in dangerous circumstances. Yasha Nydoorin After returning to the Xhorhaus from their encounter with Isharnai, Yasha gave Sprinkle a bath. He hated this experience, and their relationship suffered. Character Information Abilities * Keen Hearing and Smell: Advantage on Wisdom (Perception) checks that rely on hearing or smell * Bite: +5 to hit, reach 5 ft., one creature, Hit: 1 piercing damage * Fetch: Jester Lavorre taught Sprinkle to fetch small items. Notable Items Quotations * Beau: "She has a ferret named Sprinkle that has survived against all fucking odds, Dairon. I'm just saying maybe mix it up or something . . . maybe." Laura: "I knock on the door and say-" (as Jester) "It's a weasel!" Trivia * Sprinkle is named after one of Jester's favorite foods: doughnuts. * There is a running joke among the community that states Sprinkle is traumatized because Laura frequently forgets that Sprinkle is in Jester's shirt. This has led Jester to take Sprinkle along for many extremely dangerous encounters. ** CritRoleStats has calculated that Sprinkle has survived 9 circumstances under which he would normally have died as of episode 56 of campaign 2.See the third question/answer of this post. ** It is a further running joke among the players that Sprinkle has actually already died and is some form of undead. References Art: Category:Weasels